Even the Savior has dark wishes
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Except for the way Zelena dies, it could be considered a missing piece between episode 3x30 and the season finale. As Zelena is led to jail, Emma remembers everything Zelena did that hurt her (Walsh, killing Neal, the curse on Hook's lips to steal her magic...) Killian listens to her wish. He decides to grant it for her. Killian/ Gold bonding. Smee helps his captain.


**_Even the Savior has dark wishes_**

_Emma/ Killian_

_Killian/ Gold bonding_

_Set after 3x20._

_Except for the way Zelena dies, it could be considered a missing piece between episode 3x30 and the season finale. As Zelena is led to jail, Emma remembers Walsh, the fact that he used her, manipulated her and made her feel like she didn't deserve a happy ending. She also remembers that Zelena is the cause of Neal's death, the reason her son won't spend more time with his father._

* * *

Emma stayed back while her father and Regina led the Wicked Witch to her new home: A cell at the station.

"You're okay Swan?" Killian asked her.

"No, I'm not okay... I'm supposed to be the sheriff, meaning that I'll have to look at that woman every day. Everyday she'll be there to remind me why my son won't know his father more, why he won't spend more time with him. Every day she'll be a reminder of Walsh using me, manipulating me, making me feel like I don't deserve a happy ending. Every day I'll be remembered that the women of their family always take people I love away from me. So no Killian, I'm not okay." Emma replied honestly, surprising him by being so open with him.

"Maybe your father can lock her up somewhere else, like in the mines like he did with his father or in the basement of the library or something." He suggested.

They were slowly walking towards Granny's and neither of them noticed Gold walking right behind them. Emma was supposed to get hot chocolates for Henry, herself and her parents before joining them at the hospital to see her mother and her baby brother.

"It's not enough." Emma shook her head and Killian tried to ignore the tears in her eyes, knowing she'd shut down as soon as he mentioned them or tried to help her by handing her his handkerchief.

"What would you do then?" he asked her.

"I don't know... I want her dead Killian... I know that I'll never be strong enough to kill her, that I don't have what it takes to kill anyone in cold blood but I want her dead, so much. I want her to suffer... It's not like me to feel this way but after everything she's done... I can't help it." Emma confessed and this time, as she faced him, Killian couldn't help but hand her his monogrammed handkerchief and he was surprised when she took it with a smile.

Maybe he was winning points with her after all. Maybe he was doing things right and maybe, just maybe, he had been dreaming their connection she was ignoring.

"Your father will never agree to this, Swan... And even if he could be persuaded if you insisted and told him your sanity depended on it, the fact that Regina wants to give her a second chance will stop him. They'll all probably be afraid of her turning back into the Evil Queen if they don't give Zelena a second chance." Killian tried to explain while his brain worked hard to try and find a solution for the woman he loved.

"And where is Neal's second chance? he barely got to know his son, he barely got to live with his father after he forgave him!" Emma yelled, angry and immediately went to dry her tears with this piece of tissue that was incredibly soft and smelled like the pirate that had won her heart slowly but surely.

"I know that it's not fair Love, but what do you want me to do? I could go to the station tonight while everyone is asleep and kill Zelena for you if that's what you want, you know that. I could even make it look like an accident or a suicide to hide my trail. You know that I'd do anything for you, all you have to do is ask, you know that." Killian whispered after taking her in his arms and hugging her, comforting her.

He finally saw the Dark One there and the man simply nodded before he walked faster in the general direction of his shop. Killian didn't know what it meant but he felt he'd get the answer later. Right now, he needed to do his best to make Emma feel better.

"I don't know what I want Killian... I just want her gone and the pain to be over... I was finally in a right place, I was happy and Walsh... I know it was all fake but it makes it even worst... It was like another happy ending was stolen from me... Regina took my parents away from me, twice. Once as a baby and another a year ago. I was ripped away from my parents once more because she had to stay away from Henry and pay the price. I'll never understand why I had to pay this price as well. What did I do to deserve this? Before I broke the curse she took Graham when she killed him... I know we weren't together and I wasn't in love with him but I had just opened up to him... Then Zelena came and took Neal... Before that Cora killed my grandmother and nearly destroyed my family... What's next? What will Zelena or Regina do if I decide to let myself love you and be happy with you? I can't lose anyone else Killian, it hurts too much." Emma cried against his neck.

If the pirate loved to have her this close to him, he hated that she was distraught. he wanted to make her feel better, to help her anyway he could, no matter the price.

"It'll all be okay Love... I'll find a way... I assure you that no matter what happens, I will always find my way back to you, just like I did when I got the message that the curse was coming. I will never give up on you and on the chance that one day there might be an us, I promise you." The ship-less pirate whispered in her ear as he rubbed her back gently to try and make her feel better.

"I'm sorry... I can't... Not while Zelena lives... Regina I can deal with and I believe that she's trying to be better for Henry and herself but two of them... I have this feeling that if we let Zelena live she'll end up teaming up with Regina against us at some point... Maybe I'm being paranoid but... We can't... I can't be with you Killian. Not while Zelena lives." Emma replied as she pulled away.

Then Emma looked up at the darkening sky and let out a deep breath.

"When I was a little girl in one of the group homes I lives in when i was in the Foster system, I was told by one of the women taking care of us that if you make a wish to the first star you see in the sky at night, it will come true." Emma told him.

"I've heard it as well." he nodded, following her look.

"Do you think it's true?" She asked him.

"I don't know. I wished on the first star for my brother to come back after he died and he stayed dead. I wished for Milah to come back to life after she was killed but she stayed dead. I wished to see the Dark One dead after he killed Milah but he's still alive, though I did get to be there when he did die a years ago. I wished to find a way to get back to you a year ago and even if it took a year, I managed to make it back to you... Maybe your wish has to be reasonable, to follow some rules... maybe you have to show patience... I honestly don't know. But being here with you folks makes me want to believe that some wishes can come true if you believe hard enough." he replied honestly.

"Maybe you're right..." She sighted, looking back down at him.

"What is it you truly wish for Swan?" Killian asked her, his eyes intensely staring into hers.

"I wish Zelena dead. I don't care how, I just want her gone for good so she can't hurt this town again. So she can't hurt my family or... me." Emma replied, her face strong once more, her tears gone as she handed Killian his handkerchief back.

"Keep it Swan." He smiled before turning around.

"Where are you going?" She asked him as he walked away from her, in a direction different than the one they were taking.

"Finding a way to make you happy and grant your wish because I don't want to leave it to chance or whatever fairy is supposed to look after you." He replied.

He was still close enough to her so they didn't have to yell in order to hear each other.

"Yeah, my fairy godmother must have been passed out drunk somewhere for the past 30 years." Emma chuckled ironically.

"I won't let Greeny hurt you or your loved ones again Emma. You have my word. I'll find a way to grant your wish." Killian replied before he started walking again.

"Killian." Emma called after him once more and when he turned back to look at her, a kind look on his face, she added "Good Luck, don't get caught."

"I won't. I'm a pirate after all, it's what I do." he promised with his trademark smile.

Emma felt guilty as she watched him walk away.

She knew that telling Killian that she wouldn't be with him until Zelena was dead would push him into doing it for her. She knew that it wasn't right to use his feelings for her this way but she couldn't help it. She hated that Zelena made her break down the way she had, she truly hated that Henry would grow up without his father because of this green witch. She hated that Zelena forced her to face her feelings for Hook when she wasn't really ready for it. She hated that Zelena sent Walsh to watch after her in New York, making her feel like she was about to get her happy ending and taking it away at the last moment, showing her what a fool she had been to trust Walsh in the first place.

She was sincere too. She would start considering giving him, _them_, a chance once Zelena was gone but was it right to ask that of him? Could she go on living with herself if she caused the death of another human being, no matter how dark?

She had never been as pure as her mother, that she was sure of. She wasn't ashamed to admit that she wanted Zelena dead for good. Maybe Hook had been right, maybe she should have talked to her father about her doubts but she couldn't do it. She couldn't face her parents and tell them that she didn't want them to give Zelena a second chance. She was afraid of their reaction. She would hate for them to be disappointed in her.

Turning back, she noticed that Killian wasn't anywhere to be seen so he obviously hadn't gone to the station. How did he plan to do it? Would he really commit a murder for her? If he did, would she have to arrest him? Maybe he'd ask someone else to do it, like one of his old pirate crew members.

Deciding to give him a hand, so to speak, she went back to the station and unplugged the video surveillance, turning it off in the process and making it look like the plug simple fell out.

"What are you doing back here?" Zelena asked her.

"None of your business. Shut up." Emma glared at the woman who had taken so much from her.

"What is it that you unplugged?" Zelena insisted.

"Obviously not your mouth." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Still mad at me I see... What happened to second chances?" Zelena asked her.

"I'm all for giving second chances... to people who deserve them. You're definitely not one of them. Enjoy your night here. Hopefully it will be your last." Emma snapped and finished my muttering the last bit so that Zelena couldn't hear it.

.

As soon as he had left Emma, Captain Hook went to find Smee and asked him for his help. Of course Smee agreed, eager to go on another mission with his Captain, even if it was just about killing a woman in jail for the woman his captain loved.

"How are we going to do it Captain? Sword through the heart? Hook through the heart? Gut her? Cut her head off? We definitely can't plank her without the Jolly Roger, plus, I doubt there are any sharks here." Smee suggested.

"I promised Emma I'd take care of the Wicked Witch for her, so she can rest and be happy for more than a few hours at the time but it has to look like an accident." he explained to his first mate.

"How do you accidentally kill yourself in a locked jail cell?" Smee asked.

"Suicide then?" Hook replied in an annoyed tone.

"That's more like it. We can hang her with her sheets but we take the risk of someone finding her before she dies... Maybe some sort of poison? They'll think she always had it on her or something..." Smee suggested.

"I like the poison idea... It's not really good form but that witch never played in good form." Killian nodded.

"Yeah... She deserves it for killing Baelfire." Smee nodded.

"Find something then. You know this world better than I do. Can you find me some sort of deadly poison?" Hook asked his first mate.

"I'll see what I can find Captain. When shall we meet?" he asked his Captain.

"After nightfall... Let's say midnight to be sure that nobody will be around. Meet me in front of the station's backdoor." he replied.

When Smee nodded and left, Killian decided to join Emma at the hospital, where she was probably now to see her little brother after grabbing some drinks for her parents at Granny's.

As he watched her smile and laugh with her son and her parents, he swore to himself that he'd make sure that smile didn't leave her face anytime soon.

"Hook, come on in, don't stay outside like that." David invited him with a big smile.

"I didn't want to intrude on your family moment." Killian replied as he came in and congratulated David.

"Don't worry about it, come on, look at my son." David replied and Killian went to stand by Henry's side and looked at the sleeping baby boy.

"He's as handsome as hes father." Snow beamed.

Emma looked up to him with a smile and he returned it. He knew that she wouldn't ask him how he would do it. She trusted him.

"You want to hold him?" Snow asked the pirate after Emma and Henry got their turn holding the baby.

"I'm not sure... With the hook and all... I don't want to hurt the little lad..." He shook his head, rising his hook to prove his point.

"You'll be fine. Come on." David smiled and placed the little boy on him hooked arm so he could place his valid hand on top of the child.

.

That evening David decided to stay with Snow at the hospital so Emma and Henry got dinner at granny's with Killian, Robin, Roland and Regina. He could see that Emma was worried so he discreetly placed his valid hand on her knee and gave it a squeeze. With it he tried to say "It'll be alright" and "Don't worry". She seemed to get it because she calmed down and looked much calmer for the rest of the evening.

Regina and her new love left soon after desert and Henry decided to go with them. Emma didn't protest, she understood that after being away from Regina for a year, the kid would want to spend some time with her.

"You look tired Love, maybe you should catch some sleep as well." Killian suggested.

"Yeah... you're right. Maybe I'll finally get a full night of sleep..." Emma replied.

"Don't worry, after a good night of sleep, all your worries will go away. Well, most of them anyway." he promised her.

"Thank you Killian. You're a better man than you let people believe." Emma replied before she took a last minute decision and kissed his cheek and rushed to her room in the bed and breakfast.

Killian smiled and looked at the clock. He had two hours to wait until it was time to meet Smee. He took his time to finish his drink and left, heading slowly to the meeting point, getting ready to wait a while.

"Captain. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here." The Dark One said as he arrived.

"Rumpelstiltskin. What are you doing here?" Hook asked him, tensing immediately.

"The same thing as you I suppose." He replied.

"You're here for the witch?" The pirate asked his old enemy, only half surprised by this information.

"She did kill my son. You can't expect me to stand by and do nothing while she lives in a cell and is about to be given a second chance by Regina."

"Regina said she gave your dagger to Belle earlier. Isn't she the kind of woman who'd ask you to not kill Zelena?" Hook asked curiously.

"She did actually but she doesn't have my dagger, just a powerless copy of it." Gold confessed.

"How pirate-like of you." Killian rose an eyebrow.

"I just don't want to leave anything to chance. I suppose this will stay between us?"

"As it turns out, we found ourselves once more on the same side. I'm going to keep your secret... Unless something happens that makes you out of control, I'm sure you understand."

"Perfectly. So how were you planing on killing the Wicked Witch? I suppose you have a plan."

"I do. Smee should meet me here around midnight with a deadly poison." Hook replied.

"Poison. I didn't think it was your kind of death sentence. It sounds... How would you say it... Bad form?"

"Aye. It isn't exactly good form but I don't want to leave any trace. They'll think she had it on her all along. It was that or hang her with her sheets."

"I was simply going to turn her to a statue and break her to pieces but I like your poison idea. You won't mind if I join you, do you?"

"I understand why you'd want to watch. She did kill Baelfire." Killian nodded and for a minute, the two ex enemies felt like they had enough in common to be friends.

"He mentioned that the two of you were close when we talked... How long did he spend with you on the Jolly Roger in Neverland?" Gold asked in an emotion filled voice.

"Several years... Long enough to know that I'll miss him."

"You got closer to Henry lately as well..." Gold started and paused.

Killian understood where he was going and decided to help him out:

"There's more Bae in the boy than I initially thought. He has much in common with his father. Now that you're free from Zelena, you should try to spend some time with him." Killian suggested.

"I don't think Emma and Regina will agree with that." He snorted.

"I don't know about Regina but I know that Emma will let you. She'll agree to it and so will Henry. He wants to feel close to his father, who better than his grandfather?" Killian explained.

"Thanks. Why are you doing this really? I know it's not just because she killed my son. Is it for Emma?"

"It's her only wish. She can't tell her parents that she wants her dead and doesn't want her to have a second chance, she doesn't want to disappoint them but she can't let Zelena live, not after everything she did." Killian replied, feeling oddly comfortable with the Dark One.

"Zelena did more to Emma than just kill Neal, did she?"

"Aye. I won't betray Emma's trust and confidence but I can tell you that she wasn't alone in New York. Zelena had someone there and he did some damages." Killian confessed.

"And you've taken it upon yourself to make her feel safer by killing the woman who hurt her. How romantic."

"Well, I'm not about to wait on a hypothetical fairy godmother to do it, mostly because fairies don't kill people, but also because if Emma has one, she's failed in her job so far." Hook explained.

"If anyone had told me only a couple of years ago that you and I would be working together for the same goal, I would have thought them crazy but it seems we've both grown..." Gold confessed.

"True. Mainly because of Neal... Baelfire."

"Yes... I miss him every day." Gold nodded.

"So do I. Spending time with Henry helps. The little lad is oddly close to his father in his behavior, especially when you consider how little time he's spent with him."

"I guess I'll have to check it out on my own... Take him to the park once or something..." Gold nodded.

"I'm sure he'll like that." Killian nodded.

When the clock on the tower rang, they both looked up to see that it was Eleven.

"One more hour before Smee comes. Maybe you should sit down." Killian suggested and Gold nodded and went to sit by him.

"So... How are things with you and miss Swan?" Gold ask.

"Really, you want to speak about women and love?" He rose an eyebrow.

"What else is there to talk about?" Gold asked.

"True. I guess it's advancing slowly. I stepped back when Neal was alive... I wanted to give them a chance to be a family and with everything that happened... First going back to the enchanted forest, then finding her a year later only to be faced with danger and the witch... We didn't really get to talk about it much... After Neal died I tried to give her time..." he informed the older man.

"It was very honorable of you."

"You sound surprised. I was a leftenant in the king's navy before it got my brother killed. I was one of the best officers there was. That man was there all along. I guess Emma just makes me want to be that man again." Killian replied.

"I know the feeling." Gold confessed.

"Belle?"

"Yes. I proposed tonight actually."

"Congratulations." Killian offered.

"How do you know she said yes?"

"Because she loves you, truly. The kind of love we all look for our entire lives. I believe she's been waiting for this for a while."

"You're right. She did say yes. She didn't even take time to think about it." Gold replied happily.

"When will you have it?"

"We don't know yet. All we know is that we want to do it as soon as possible."

"Well, if there's anything I can do..." Killian started but paused, not sure if they were close enough now for this kind of things.

"We'll be fine but thank you." He nodded.

They were silent for a while, simply looking at the street, noticing every detail.

"Emma's speaking of going back to New York." Killian said, wanting to hear some advise.

"To pack their things?" Gold asked.

"No, to live there again."

"Why?"

"I think she's afraid of being happy. I'm not sure... Nothing bad happened in New York until the guy Zelena had watching Emma turned into a flying monkey... I think she wants to go to New York seeking some kind of peace. She thinks she'll be happy there."

"She won't. She just needs to remember who she is and where she belongs. She never really got to be happy with her family, to have peaceful moments with her parents. She needs to be reminded that she is a princess too, that she's a part of this town." Gold told him.

"That's what I think too but how can I do it?"

"I'm sure the opportunity will present itself at some point. You just need to have faith." Gold advised.

"Aye... It's not always easy but for her..." Killian let his words hang in the air as he thought of ways to show Emma that her place was in Storybrook, that it was her home.

Killian took a sip of his flask of rum and offered it to the Dark one who decided to play nice and took it.

"I'm sorry by the way, for drowning you earlier." Gold said as he gave the pirate his rum back.

"It's okay. You couldn't help it, she controlled you. I could see in your face that you didn't want to do it." Killian nodded.

"Has Emma's powers returned yet?"

"She said they didn't..."

"You don't seem to believe it." Gold noticed.

"Because I don't. I think that not having her magic back makes it easier for her to run away back to New York." He explained.

"You seem to know her well... You get her... It's possible that she's denying her magic without knowing it." Gold nodded.

"Well, maybe I'll find a way to help her accept them at some point." The pirate said.

"I'm sure you will. But you need to know, Charming won't be the only one to go after you if you hurt her in any way. My son gave his life for everyone, but mainly, it was for her, because he loved her. I swore to him to look after her. You can consider me as some sort of..." Gold started and was cut off by Killian:

"Fairy Godmother?"

"Maybe something a little more manly but yes." Gold chuckled.

"Imp Godfather doesn't really have the same ring to it, does it? It's funny... Earlier as we spoke of wishes and how Emma wanted the wicked witch from Oz dead, she said that if she had a fairy godmother, she was probably passed out drunk somewhere and had been for the past 30 years considering the life she had." Killian shared.

"Yes, our savior hasn't been the luckiest woman... I think it's time we changed that don't you?"

"It's why I'm here." Killian nodded.

"Are you certain that you can make her happy? In the long run I mean?" Gold asked him more seriously.

"Aye. I do."

"Then I'll help you in any way I can to win her over and make her stay." he promised him.

"Thanks. And if I can be honest with you... Give Belle your dagger after tonight. I will keep your secret but don't start your marriage on a lie. Learn your lessons from the past." Killian advised him and Rumpelstiltskin nodded.

They were silent for a few more minutes before Smee arrived.

"Captain, I thought I was early." Smee exclaimed before he noticed the Dark One by his captain's side.

"You are but so was I. As it turns out, we're going to have company on this mission. The Dark One wishes to witness the witch's last breath. Have you got what I asked?" Killian asked as he and Gold stood up.

"Well, I wasn't sure which one you'd like most so I got a little selection for you." Smee replied as he handed his captain a bag full of vials, bottles and boxes in separate little bags.

There were also a couple of empty syringe in it.

"Where did you get all of this?" Gold asked him.

"Here and there... When you find the right people, you can get your hand on almost anything and keep it a secret. Finding hard to get objects is what I do, I have connections. I almost brought Arsenic but they have a test to detect it here, I think it's called March's test or something like this, so since I had other options, I didn't take it." Smee replied.

"What do you have with you exactly Mister Smee?" Gold asked.

"Yes, I'm more interested in what you do have than what you didn't get Smee." Killian added and Smee nodded quickly.

"Okay, so I have some Hemlock, some people also call it Conium. I don't know if you've heard of it. It's hard to find in this part of the world but I managed to get some from Miss Ginger." Smee said as he took one of the vials out.

"What does it do?" Hook asked.

"It's a highly toxic flowering plant. I was told ancient Greeks loved to use it to kill off their prisoners. For an adult about 8 leaves is enough. I was told that death comes in the form of paralysis. Your mind is wide awake but your body doesn't respond anymore. Eventually you stop breathing. It has to be painful for the one it's used on." Smee explained.

"Not bad." Hook nodded as he looked at the leaves in the vial.

"Do you know how fast it acts?" Gold asked.

"Sadly no. I was told that it was quick but I have no real time. She'd surely be dead by morning though, in the doubt, we could double the dose." Smee explained.

"Alright, we'll put it in the maybe pile. What else do you have in your bag here?" The Captain asked.

Smee pushed once more his hand down the bag and took another vial out of it.

"This is Aconite. You might know it as Wolfsbane." Smee said.

"We don't have any werewolves to stop here Mister Smee. As far as I know, Zelena isn't one." Gold rolled his eyes.

"Have you ever tried to use it on a human?" Smee asked and when the two men shook their head he added "It's deadly. It causes arrhythmic heart function, which apparently leads to suffocation. The dead person looks like he suffered from asphyxia. I was told that if you touch the leaves of the plant without wearing gloves, it can poison you as well. The human body absorbs it quickly and easily. It was very popular with people trying to get away with murder in the past." Smee explained.

"But this is information from this world, people without magic. It might not work the same on us. Zelena is from the enchanted forest and even if she doesn't have her magic, she could still have enough residual magic in her to protect herself against the absorption of this plant." Gold shook his head.

"Let's put this in the no pile for now then. I think I'll trust your instinct on this." Killian declared and Smee immediately reached for another vial.

"I have Belladonna. It means Beautiful Woman in Italian."

"We don't care what the word means in Italian Mister Smee." Killian snapped, annoyed.

"Of course... It's just... It would be fitting to use it on her since it was very popular with the ladies of this realm back in the Middle ages... Apparently, woman used it in small doses in the eyes to dilate their pupils because they thought it made them prettier, more seductive. They also rub some on their cheeks to make them a bit redder, like make-up."

"Yes, Mister Smee, there are foolish and gullible women everywhere. How does this plant help us at all? We don't want to make the witch prettier, it would be too much work anyway." Killian asked him.

"Well, if ingested, a single leaf can be lethal. It used to be put on the tip of arrows to kill the enemy quicker. 10 berries of this plant are fatal if consumed but I was told that 1 leaf is enough. I wasn't sure how we'd get her to eat them but now that the Dark one is here..." Smee declared.

"How quick is it?" Gold asked as he looked closer at the vial full of berries, roots and leaves of the plant.

"2 days but it can accelerate in massive doses. I figured if we gave her the whole vial, she had to die quicker." Smee replied.

"I think we can put it in the maybe pile. If there's nothing better for it." Gold suggested and Killian nodded.

"Okay, next... This is poison from the blue-ringed octopus. I got it from a fisherman. It's dangerous and I was told that it kills you in minutes. In this small bottle we have enough poison to kill 20 humans within minutes. The victim starts by being paralyzed. I'm not sure how they die but I guess the paralysis simply spreads through the body." Smee explained as he gave them a small bottle full of liquid.

"Oh, I like this one." Killian exclaimed with enthusiasm obvious in his voice.

"Me too, that's definitely a strong choice." Gold nodded.

"Well, this is the last one. It's cyanide. Spies in this realm love to have it hidden in their teeth so they can't be caught alive. It can be found in several forms, all in the box. Almonds, apple seeds, apricot kernel, tobacco smoke, that one's not in the box obviously, but also insecticides, pesticides... It's a big list but there are a few possibilities in the box here. Including a concentrated dose of liquid cyanide. With this vial, she'll be dead in 1 to 15 minutes." Smee explained.

"Well, we have cyanide or blue-ringed octopus poison. Two good choices to choose from. Not easy. I'd like to use both of them on her." Killian smiled.

"I like the cyanide, it's something sure and quick." Smee offered.

"Could we use the octopus poison in small dose to paralyze her and then inject her with the cyanide?" Killian asked Gold.

"I like how you think. Let's do it this way." Gold nodded.

Then, the three of them entered the station through the back door, away from sight and found Zelena awake, sitting on her bed and watching the moon. They didn't even turn the lights now. The light provided by the moon and the stars was enough to show them the room and the woman they wanted to kill.

"Too tortured a mind to sleep?" Gold asked her, making her turn around, noticing that she wasn't alone anymore.

"What are you doing here? Came to kill me?" Zelena asked, looking scared.

"Regina gave my dagger to Belle and she asked me not to kill you." Gold replied and she smirked.

"Then you have to do as she says, you can't kill me." She smirked confidently.

"But that's the thing deary. She only thinks she has my dagger. She has a fake. I have the real dagger." he replied and they could all see her pale, even in the darkness of the night.

"Please, I can't hurt anyone now, I'm powerless." She pleaded.

"Oh, but your presence alone hurts Emma. I promised my son that his death would be avenged and I don't break my promises. I also don't want to risk Regina having a change of heart and deciding to give you your powers back just because you're her sister. Oh, and I don't want to risk you hurting my grandson." Gold said.

"What is the audience for?" Zelena asked, resigned and knowing that there was nothing she could do about it.

"That's the funny thing. Captain Hook here came to kill you. We decided to work together for once." Gold replied with a small chuckle.

"I see... You obviously didn't like that I cursed your lips." Zelena sighted, looking at Killian.

"Using me to hurt the woman I love was bad form. Going after Henry was an even worst decision. Killing Neal... Well, you went too far." Killian replied as he injected her with a small dose of the Octopus poison.

"What is it? What did you do to me?" She asked.

"You'll see." Killian smirked and slowly, she stopped moving, her face frozen in shock and fear.

"That's her best look yet." Killian joked while Gold dosed the cyanide.

Once it was done, he made sure to show Zelena the syringe before he injected it into her. Before she dropped dead, he healed the small puncture points so that nobody would suspect poisoning.

10 minutes later, Zelena was dead her face frozen between fear and pain.

"Well, looks like Miss Swan will get her wish this time." Gold said as they closed the cell once more and walked out of the station.

"Aye. She can thanks her dark fairy godmother..." Killian chuckled.

"I feel like I've missed something here... Anyway, drinks on me at the Rabbit Hole to celebrate?" Smee offered.

"I'm in. Rumpelstiltskin?" Killian asked.

"It's nice of you but people might get suspicious if we're seen drinking together. Maybe another time." he replied.

.

The next day, Killian didn't see Emma until he arrived at her baby brother's welcome party in the mid-afternoon. He knew that someone had probably found the dead body of Zelena already and that Emma had been informed of it. When she spotted him, a smile broke on her face.

"I guess you were right, some wishes do come true, even when they're too dark to be admitted." Emma whispered to him so that nobody else could hear it.

"Does it mean that you'll try to stay?" he asked her.

"Killian..." she started as she handed him a beer.

"It doesn't change anything... You still want to run back to New York." He realized.

"I'm sorry... It's complicated." She replied, looking down.

"You do know that it won't stop me, right? I will move to New York with you if I have to but I will stay by you." He promised her.

"I guess we'll see." She replied and he couldn't help but notice a faint smile on her lips, as if she were happy about it.

"Last night you got your wish Swan. It's time I have mine. And I will get it." he whispered to her.

"Is it dark?" She joked.

"No, my wish is to have you finally admit that Storybrook is your home and that you and I have a future together. I will get my wish come true, even if I have to be my own fairy godmother and grant it myself." he promised her.

"And you'd look so good in one of their dresses." She smiled, amused by the picture that formed in her head of Killian in a black dress similar to Blue's dress in the storybook, except it was made of leather and instead of flowers, there were skulls and swords.

"By the way, you should know that Gold decided that since Neal wasn't here anymore, he'd look after you and Henry and make sure you live happily and peacefully." Killian added, ignoring her mocking stare.

"Oh? Well... I..." Emma didn't know what to answer to this.

"Don't worry about it, you don't have to say anything. Let's go and see what your son is reading to you little brother, shall we?" He replied, guiding her to the booth were Henry was reading to the still nameless baby the story of how his parents met.

Emma mocked the story but deep down, she could picture Henry telling a child that was half her and half Killian that his parents met while his father hid under a pile of corps, then his mother tied his father to a tree before leaving him up a bean stalk with an angry and lonely giant. It would make a good story too... An original one at least.

She wasn't ready to face everything now, she wasn't ready to stay because she didn't feel like Storybrook was her home but maybe one day... First, she wanted to see if Killian really loved her, if he would love her enough to follow her all the way to New York and to adapt to this big city.

Little did she know he was about to prove it to her by following her not to New York but about 32 years in the past, where he would be in danger and where he would risk his life for hers.

* * *

**It was supposed to be a short One-shot... I planed less than 2.000 words but things got out of hand and here we are. The Killian/Gold bounding really came out of nowhere. It was supposed to be short, just a couple of sentences exchanged as they crossed at the station in the middle of the night... You see how it went...**

**I couldn't work on anything else as long as this wasn't written, it wouldn't leave my head. **

**What do you think?**

**Please review, I rely on them to stay sane... and to feed my inspiration.**

**Check my other stories.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
